The Orb of Desires
by Delia Anole
Summary: It was created out of need. It was used for manipulation.  It will not only change the nation, but may destroy it.
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my ficathon story. I wrote it for Bethy (or Evenstar202) to this plot:**

**Two people are pursued by Evil Knights and must fight to survive. They seek the help of a seer. It is a medieval setting and a race against time. **

**What to know :**

**~_o_~ This means that I switch POV's.**

**...)o(... This means that, while the POV, stays the same, the time or maybe even place has changed. **

**You won't see these in this chapter, but in all of the following. ****Now you may begin! :) **

* * *

><p>The Orb of Desires<p>

Prologue

A steady flame flickered rapidly as it tore away at its prey. The small log, almost entirely scorched, withered and crumbled. Heat radiated from the fire place, entering the rest of the building. It's light and warmth managed to attract several men.

One of the men, old and obese, grumbled to himself. "…the world ain't what it used to be. I can't believe we must do this."

"Be quiet, Dain." Beside him, a much younger man stared into the flames. He was thoughtful and intense. Every now and again his eyes would flicker towards the entry way of the building.

The three other men in the room were meticulously quiet, purposefully saying little. They seemed to be waiting… hoping… for something.

And after hours of silence, a knock sounded at the door. Three pounds, a pause, two taps, another pause, and five more taps.

Dain nodded towards the door, sighing in relief. "It's them. They've finished. Mably, you must open the door! Let them in."

"Silence." Again, the younger man, Mably, proved his superiority over the other with his demands. Standing, he slid to the door.

Nervous anticipation and shame filled the faces of the waiting men. They watched, intensely nervous, as Mably gingerly pulled the doorknob.

In the doorway stood several people clothed in dark cloaks. One stepped forward, slowly pulling his hood off of his face.

Every man in the room flinched, as though preparing to die at his slightest of movements.

A man, with pale white skin, appeared from underneath the hood. He had a scraggly, graying beard with twigs and branches intertwined within it. He held something in the palm of his hands, something that could only be described as an orb. This orb radiated a beautiful crimson light - casting dark shadows upon the faces of each of the men.

The cloaked visitor chuckled slightly as he watched the men. His laughter echoed off of the wall, his throat clenching - as though unused to laughing. When none of the other men moved to take the orb, or talk, the visitor opened his cracked lips. A sound, indescribable to those who have never heard it, slowly oozed from his throat. Upon later questioning, one man explained that it seemed to echo from all corners of the room, but very softly. Another, however, said that the voice boomed so loudly he could hardly think.

"Where is my payment?"

In a fluster, all of the men aligning the room frantically searched their pockets and other various areas. Each produced abundant gold - in bags, from pockets, in armor, and anywhere else gold could be hidden.

Only Mably waited. He narrowed his eyes, muttering, "This is very important to me, to us. When I sent the messanger, you never explained your price. You only told us where and when to go." Emphasizing his words, he repeated his main point, "You never told us what you wanted. We assumed gold." Mably awkwardly turned towards the nervous men behind him. They worked together in unearthing gold and tossing it into a quickly growing pile of riches. "We've brought plenty."

The bizarre figure at the door almost seemed amused. He shook his head, his black eyes glittering. "Your assumption was incorrect. The dark figure turned to his followers. "We shall be leaving." However, out of the corner of his eye, he watched the soldier's responses to his actions. Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

Mably, Dain, and the three others looked panicked. Horrified. Desperate.

Mably was visibly shaking. "We have to have the orb! Please, please..." He dropped to his knees, as though prepared to plead for his life. "You cannot take it. You musn't!" His voice was choked and miserable, "Please, don't…! We-we must have it. Besides, what else could one want but gold?"

The pale man turned away, his voice tossed over his shoulder. "I anticipated a worthy payment."  
>"And you'll get one! If you don't want gold…" Lowering his head entirely to the floor, the leader's voice was a croak. "Just-just name your price. We'll get it for you! Really, honestly. <em>Anything."<em>

Sighing, the strange man scanned the room. "You have failed to reward me well. But you say that I might choose my own payment?"

"Oh, yes! Of course."

The stranger frowned. Staring down at Mably's head, he spoke coldly. "Tell me, good sir. Do you know my origins? Do you know who I am?"

Confused, and rather nervous, Mably's voice trembled slightly. "I-I… I have heard _of _you. But I cannot say I _know _you as a person. I do know of your origins, if-if that's what you want."

The visitor reached a boney hand to his bearded face. He fingered a particularly large twig that was intertwined with the hair of his beard. "And you still asked for my help? Have you no shame?"

As though stricken with a blow, Mably half sobbed his response. "We had no other choice. We had to come to you." Wrapping himself in self pity, the young man allowed himself to sob violently into the floor. "I-I don't know how it came to this! But it has... and we-we must have the orb."

The only response received was a rough kick in the face.

When Mably's guest spoke again, it was with hostility and hatred. "You are fools. All of you. You came to me - not knowing enough of me. You have dishonored yourselves. You should have known that my people, particularly me, would not want the foolish lust of your kingdom." To emphasize his point, he dropped his gaze onto the pile of gold within the room. " But I am not _entirely _angry. I will give you what you want. If you uphold your promise to me."

The leader's voice was a whisper. "P-promise? What promise?"

"Allowing me anything that I want, of course. I see it as a promise." The cloaked visitor watched Mably's face while he continued, "But I know that you will regret this promise for the rest of your pitiful lives." Looking up, to be sure he instilled fear in them all, he continued. Each man in the room winced while he spoke. "This day will haunt you until you are old men."

Mably, croaking slightly, muttered, "Please - just tell us what we must give you for the orb."

The man smiled, his lips so pale, they appeared to be almost blue. "Listen to my next words, and remember that you have inflicted this pain upon yourselves. My next words will resonate with you for eternity. They won't leave you. They will haunt you night and day, light and dark, joyful times and sorrowful times." Then, as though he was merely asking about the weather, the visitor spoke his request. "For, if you want this orb, you must give me your families. Your sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles. Any ounce of blood that resembles yours - you must give to me."

The silence in the room was long. There was nervousness that circulated within the veins of each man. Each pondered the idea, their bodies slightly quivering.

The cloaked visitor at the door watched this, amused. He knew that, several sunrises from now, he would forget this situation. He could move on. He would live his life, happy as could be.

But these men? Seeing the agony etched into their faces described it all. These men would never forget. Just as he had predicted.

Again, the visitor was the next to speak. "If you do not give me those that you love then you will not receive what you desire." He held up the orb, enticing them further.

Several minutes later, the leader spoke. His voice was hoarse, and his eyes never left the orb. "We will take you to our families."

As the visitor examined the faces of all of the men, each staring miserably at the orb, he knew they were in mutual agreement.

Each man would give up his entire world for possession of the orb.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Bethy... What do you think of the beginning? Oh, and that question can be for everyone else too. ;)<strong>


	2. Vea and Ildri

**~_o_~ This means that I switch POV's. **

…**)o(… This means that, while the POV stays the same, the time or maybe even place has changed. **

**Hope that isn't too confusing! And thanks to Ili for all of her work with this!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Vea and Ildri<p>

"Vea! Where in the world _are _you? It's been ages since I told you to fetch my food."

Vea sighed from where she stood in the kitchen. Frustrated, she closed her eyes and muttered to herself. She tried her greatest to swallow the frustration, remembering her kind family. It was hard though. Her entire body ached with overwork. She craved a nice warm bed to rest her sore back, or a large pillow to lay her stiff neck upon.

But life didn't work that way. Once, only several months ago in fact, she had been able to do all of these things. Relax and order someone else around. But now 'someone else' had become her.

Now, day after tireless day, Vea had to work for her mother and sister. She would gather logs, start fires, feed her mother and sister their daily meals, clean the house, feed all of the animals, oh how the list dragged on!

Wiping the irritating sweat from her forehead, Vea left behind the butter churner she had been working on and turned towards a small fire feeding off of several logs. Vea expertly cracked a couple of eggs into a metal pan, patiently waiting to flip them.

The end result of her labors in the kitchen was a delicious meal; cooked eggs still sizzling, hand made toast, wild grown berries, and two glasses of strawberry juice.

This food only made her journey towards her family harder. She struggled upstairs, still awkward with her new-found duties, as Vea managed to almost spill all of the plate's contents.

The girl arrived at the front of a large and bold her lip, she thrust her way in. The room was dark, its occupant sound asleep - causing Vea to recall saddened memories, _I used to be able to do that…_

After awkwardly thrusting the platter of food unto a small book shelf, Vea turned to shed light into the room. As the curtains drew upward, darkness tried to flee to every corner - but to no avail. The window had been designed to allow the most light into the room in mornings, and it pursued its purpose well. Too well.

The lump buried underneath the piles of blankets stirred. It seemed to cringe, and then pulled a pillow over its head. "_Why _must you irritate me so, Ve-idiot-a?"

Hardly cunning in her awakened form, Vea's step-sister was even worse in her sleepy state of mind. It took her several moments to adjust to being awake, and once awake, she wasn't any less grumpy. "Where's my food? You should have it right here, right _now!_"

Curtseying, and still stung by her sister's previous comment, Vea murmured, "I-I'm sorry, Clare. Maybe I could make it up to you?"

Clare only chuckled cruelly. "Oh, yes, dear. You certainly can help me. Would you mind leaving? I don't feel like tolerating you any longer."

Closing her eyes to prevent tears, Vea nodded her head quickly. She always listened to her sister, her beloved Clare. After all, she was older, prettier, and far wiser. "Of course, dear sister. Let me know if I can do anything." She turned to exit the room, but halted at the door-way. Vea peered back at her sister and added, almost with embarrassment, "Do-do you think it would be appropriate for me to attend the ball with you and mother?" As the words exited her mouth, she inwardly cringed. _I already know the answer…_

Clare didn't bother looking up from her food, and on that note, she didn't even bother to fully swallow the large bite of food in her mouth as she responded. "Imt's not apprompriampt amt all." Pausing to chug down the glass of juice, she continued icily, "Besides, what would you want with a ball? Don't you remember what happened to the last one you attended?"

Vea nodded, having known her sister would say that. Her mother and sister were always out for her best interest, she told herself. And, of course, they were right. The last ball had been a disaster - and she surely didn't want to mess anything else up. She did have one question though, and was rather hesitant to ask it. In the end, her need for another person's opinion conquered and she heard her quiet voice whisper, "Clare, um… Why do you get to attend the ball? Why can't I go, too?"

Clare sighed, rather indignant. "You and I both know why, sis." Vea cringed again, feeling the answer was obvious; scanning her mind to find it. "And don't feel bad." She stretched luxuriously, and continued only after a satisfying yawn. "You'd slip up somehow. Say something that mom or I would regret. You're not good with keeping things in, you know. It really is for the best if you just stay here."

Accepting the answer, Vea left without any further argument. She really wasn't good with words — and was nefarious for spewing any secrets she had. It wasn't out of spite, or meanness of nature; more from longing for respect. If she knew things others didn't, perhaps they would respect her and want to be her friend if she told them.

Of course, Vea's big mouth had gotten her into her degrading situation in life. The mournful girl reflected the sins of her past while she retreated to the kitchen for her mother's breakfast.

The last ball she had attended had been entirely ruined for the family! And it had been her fault… or so they had told her. Prince Barlow - the Crown Prince's younger twin brother — had been seeking a bride. He would select a favorite at that particular ball and propose to her in the Royal Garden.

Clare had had her heart set on being the chosen girl. She had primped and pampered herself for days and days in advance, in hope of gaining his Majesty's high favor.

Vea, on the other hand, hadn't really believed she'd be chosen. Clare had told her countless times that her sister had no reason to excel over any other girl — and Vea sincerely believed her sister. She had always believed Clare. Always.

But that didn't mean she couldn't be excited and attempt to look her best. And so, the day before the ball, she spent a few hours primping and preparing, even without hopes of gaining the Prince's favor. The remainder of the day, however, was spent helping Clare with her preparations. Both Vea and Ella, their maid, labored side by side as they styled Clare's voluminous, dark hair. By the end of their efforts, her face had been so covered in rouge and other make-ups that Vea and Ella could hardly recognize the girl.

During the preparation, Vea recalled miserably, she and Ella had been in the basement, trying to decide which ribbon color should go with Clare's dress. That was when the lowly maid had asked the question.

Ella had been enviously watching the preparations all day. She wasn't the smartest creature about, which was why her step-mother was so unsatisfied with her and had sent her to work. But even the blissfully ignorant, as many would call Ella, wanted to be beautiful.

Her voice oozed with longing as she murmured, "What ball will you two be attending tomorrow evening? What will it be like?"

Fala, Vea's mother and Ella's step-mother, has set up specific rules around the home. Ella was to be informed of none of the locations of the Balls they attended, for if she managed to go… she would surely shame the family with her stupidity.

But on that moment, in which Vea felt a special connection with her step-sister, she had stupidly described all that she knew of the exciting escapade of the morrow. Ella had listened intently, which was rather unusual for her, and hadn't spoken much for the rest of the day.

As a general rule, Fala would grace Ella with more chores than usual on ball days. She had always told Vea that she hadn't wanted Ella to be bored at home.

And that made sense. At least, back then it did.

But the lowly Ella was nearly finished with all of her chores when Vea and the others prepared to head to the castle. Vea had been the only one to pay her any mind, and therefore the only one to notice this fact. And, by not informing the others, she committed the second great crime.

Her punishment was received days later - after Ella had thoroughly seduced the Prince into marriage. Vea's punishment was to take Ella's place.

At first she found that she didn't take well to doing all of the strenuous labor. Vea had complained endlessly until Fala and Clare had explained the situation to her. Not only had she muddled up the entire kingdom by allowing Ella to be a princess, but Vea _needed _the hard-work. Men, she was told, liked women who could handle such chores.

So the first few months had passed by without general complaint after that. She worked and helped Clare and Fala prepare themselves for exquisite balls. She would be given more chores, just as Ella had, to complete on those days.

It had only been several days earlier, actually, that Vea decided the situation wasn't fair. Or, at least, that the extra chores weren't fair. She had always found the idea brilliant… when Ella was the maid.

But a different perspective had certainly changed her mind.

And her frustration blazed inside of her, though Vea would never dare to disrespect her mother by saying so. She shuddered at the idea, as she approached the woman's bedroom.

Still asleep in the most grand bedroom of the entire building, Fala's features were shrouded by darkness. No light sprayed over her face, making her countenance terrifying and imposing.

Vea found herself shaking as she hurriedly thrust aside the curtains. She couldn't believe her own mother's sleeping figure could terrify her so. But, of course, it was nothing. Fala was a good person.

She had to be.

~_o_~

A large rat pattered over a dark stoned surface. It slipped in between several massive metal bars that shot up to the ceiling.

Inside of the cell, enclosed by these bars, a young girl stared out. Hatred glimmered in her blue eyes. Scraggly, greasy, and oily red hair clung to her sweat dampened face. Filth stained her body and her clothing.

She leaned backwards, receiving support from the walls behind her.

As a guard walked by, not paying her any mind, the girl's voice whispered coldly. "Fool. You should be bowing to me. Do you hear me? _Bowing!"_

Though he heard her, the guard paid her no mind.

It was daily routine. When walking by Ildri's cell, completely ignore her. The new guys were taught of her craziness and the old guys secretly mocked her.

After all, she was insane!

About a year before, Ildri had tried to steal the throne from her employer, Princess Penelope. When the girl was to be married she had to journey to the Crown Prince's kingdom. On the way, Idlri held her hostage. The maid then dressed herself in all of Penelope's royal garments.

While Penelope, thought to be a lowly servant, had to heard geese for a living, Ildri masqueraded as the princess.

She was, unfortunately, caught and thrown into prison.

But having a taste of riches and glory had changed the girl. She had always been power hungry - but now she was obsessed with reclaiming that power.

Even then, Ildri's blue eyes searched the guard up and down. She hoped to see just a flash of gold - the beautiful way it reflected light, it's gorgeous color, the smooth touch…

She closed her eyes and leaned backwards when she assured herself there was no trace of a golden glimmer. After all, the man was only a lowly guard. "I hate you people!" Watching the guard vanish around the bend, she dropped her head into her hands. "I hate you people… so much…"

Ever since she was a child, Ildri had hated the social system. Cursed into peasantry, she couldn't even have the opportunity of raising her status. She was doomed to stay in her wreck of a world forever.

Or _should _have been.

Ildri wasn't the type to sit around and do as she was told. Intelligent from the beginning, she devised a plan to save herself from the depths of poverty. And when her parents passed away in a carriage accident, she carried out her plan. Thanks to this lust for a higher rank in the world, Ildri was alive. For, without it, she may have died of starvation on the streets years ago.

But she didn't.

Harboring a plan, Ildri managed to beg her way into a job as a scullery maid. And then, later, the maid of the Princess. And soon - her best friend.

But it was all a ploy. Ildri had hoped for riches - now, as she felt a bug crawl up her arm, and didn't move it - she knew she had failed. She was supposed to gain fame, fortune, _everything_ by befriending the princess…

"I shouldn't have to rot in this prison." Her voice, though spiteful, would have saddened any who heard it. No one spoke in this dungeon. The prison was lonely, and in order to overcome the loneliness, Ildri would talk out loud. It didn't matter who heard her anymore.

Nothing mattered.

Nothing but revenge.

At that thought, Ildri clenched her fists. A lone tear struggled its way down her grimy cheek, and her voice was pugnacious as she whispered, "You'll never bring me down, fools. I will get out of this stupid cell. And when I do - I'll destroy you all! I'll become more rich, more powerful, more -"

A voice from another guard that was crossing his way by her cell, interrupted the girl's diatribe. "Shut-up, you lousy fool." The old guard leaned into the bars, pressing his face against their cold surface. "Nobody cares about you, or what happens to you. I could kill you right now and-"

Ildri glared at him for only a second. Her mind whirled with ideas on how to silence his annoying voice, and in only seconds following, her spit flew across the cell. It struck him in the face.

The guard screamed in disgust, scrubbing his cheek indignantly.

"You, brat! I outta' kill ya!"

Ildri only shrugged herself further out of reach. "You are not authorized to hurt me."

Though the guard scowled coldly at her, he recognized this fact. And eventually, he had to continue walking. Of course a few unnecessary words could be heard down the hall he had vanished into.

Ildri's voice was icy and crisp. "One day soon, you will bow to me. As it always should have been."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now, folks! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Iliana11: Thanks for helping me beta! I don't know why Doc X is being weird. You've read this chapter before, though?**

**Captain Fantastic: Thanks! Please continue to enjoy.**

**Miss Papillion: Yay! Your reviewing this story! Those are good questions. Too bad I ain't helping you answer them.**

**Mockingbyrd's Tune: Hmm… I was kinda' wondering if that made things a bit confusing. Thanks for telling me. I will fix that! You know, with all of my stories you've reviewed… You always mention that you like the lines that I use the word 'oozing.' From now on, if I use that word, know that while writing it… I was thinking of you. :D Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Evanstar202: I am glad you liked it! The idea is fun and really allows me to explore different areas. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**EstrangeloEdessa: Always the critic. But, then again, you really have to be. I'd be worried if you didn't note my grammar. I'm hoping it was at least a bit better? You are right about that orb. I wasn't sure how I wanted to describe it, truthfully. And, being in a rush, I just decided to label it orb. When writing that first line, I was still unsure. That is going on my MUST FIX list.**

**ElvishKiwis Venerated Ancestor: Your review was so sweet! Thanks! An out of control fire? Do you think I should fix that sentence somehow in order to avoid confusion? Unfortunately for you, your going to have to find the answers to your questions as the story moves along. Be patient, K? I'm gonna read your ficathon entry soon, by the way. ;) **

**pepperoni-and-poison: I finally granted you with my latest release. Do you have an sort of comments to add now? Even if not, why not click that review button... just to give me a hello!**


	3. Realizations and Trickery

**No beta. Sigh. It's a long story (not really, but you're still not hearing it). I'm entering Camp NaNoWriMo and won't have time for updates for about a month. This chapter is short, but hopefully this will make you happy! Maybe? Please critique, I definately think this chapter needs it.**

**~_o_~ This means that I switch POV's. **

…**)o(… This means that, while the POV stays the same, the time or maybe even place has changed. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Realizations and Trickery<p>

Fala and Clare strolled to the carriage out front of their home. The sun filled the entire sky with its beaming colors, silhouetting the two women in light - and making them dark shadows.

Fala's voice was clipped as she called to Vea. "We shan't be out all night, dear. You'll need to finish all of those chores given to you before we return."

Clare chuckled coldly. "Mother, you request too much of the simple-minded girl. If it takes her so long to give us breakfast in the morning, how can we possibly expect her to finish the list?"

Vea frowned from where she stood. She felt small against the broad doorway and the large stone building behind her. She felt even smaller as Clare's words rooted themselves in her mind.

_I thought that she respected me. I-I've got to make her respect me!_

Fervently, Vea cried out, "I-I can do it! Don't worry! I really can do it. Please just trust me."

Her mother only nodded tersely. "I expect you to get it done." Fala grabbed Clare's arm and strode to the carriage.

…)o(…

Vea sat stretched out upon the floor. Her weary arms scrubbed rapidly at the stone tile. Tired brown eyes traveled to the list beside her. The long scroll was entirely filled with what needed to be done.

_There's no way I can finish this in time. _Thrusting herself up from the ground, Vea dragged herself to the nearest window. The moon was descending in the sky. Turning back to her list, she examined it again. Having only completed the first fourth of the tasks, she felt her frustration build.

"Is it right that you do this to me, mother? I know no other girl who has to do these chores… Except for Ella."

Again, Vea was forced to ponder Ella's situation before she had left the castle. She struggled with the concept that the treatment of Ella hadn't been right.

She wanted it to be right. Because if it wasn't, then Fala would be doing wrong! And, of course, that couldn't be possible. Fala was always right. And so was Clare. Always.

Sadly, Vea returned to her bucket. She settled down on the hard ground, beginning the chore of continuous scrubbing. She squeezed the wet rag hard, allowing soapy water to spew across the floor.

Large bubbles intermingled with smaller bubbles. Vea's eye was caught by a particular small bubble crushed in between two massive ones.

The large ones somehow seemed to be growing larger - slowly shoving the little one into a thinner space. Smaller, smaller, did it go. As the two pushed it harder they made the little bubble almost nonexistent. And, suddenly, the little iridescent shape was entirely consumed by the two larger bubbles.

Vea frowned, and in a ridiculous act of vengeance, jabbed her finger into both big bubbles. "Hm. You deserve it. Shoving that bubble around - not letting it live. Making it do your will and give up its life to sustain yours -" Vea stopped herself, frowning suddenly, and sighed. "Am I really talking to bubbles? That's just sad."

…)o(…

The night air chilled the girl. She stood outside of the barn while running a brush down a horse's long body. Her eyes watched long tangles of thick hair as they floated to the ground. Bored, Vea began to imagine what it would be like to be a piece of hair.

"I'd be just one in a thousand." Her brown eyes flickered around, insuring that no one heard her speaking out loud. _I wouldn't want them to think me a fool. _"One in a million, maybe," she brushed her own brown hair back, examining the horse's entire body. "It wouldn't be fun. I wouldn't be an individual. But - but I would have freedom."

The wind began blowing violently. It tossed about both the horse's attached and loose hair. Vea ducked and dodged around wind-blown spirals of hair, hoping that they wouldn't cling to her dress.

"Maybe I wouldn't be free! This stupid wind bends the hair to its will… Like -" Her eyes widened, and Vea glanced down at the brush in her hands. She seemed to really consider her idea, no longer caring whether horse hair clung to her outfit, she fingered the brush.

"Like me."

~_o_~

Ildri lay entirely on her back. Her blue eyes scanned the ceiling of the cell. She slowly counted the cracks in her head. With each number she added to the list, she felt her hatred bubble more greatly inside of her.

…_three hundred and five… three hundred and six… three hundred and seven… three hundred and -_

A voice echoed from further down the chamber. It was soft, well mannered, and familiar. Ildri cringed in hatred at its sound. Stopping her counting, she sat up and listened intently to what it said.

"…I will be fine. Please let me visit her."

Another voice, most likely a guard, responded curtly. "I am sorry, Madame. I cannot allow you to go further back. The cells beyond this point are full of dangerous criminals."

Insistent and irritated, the soft voice spoke again. "Sir, you have no right to deny me of my request. I'm afraid you must allow me to visit her."

"Ma'am, as much as I would like to, I don't think I -"

"Deny me no longer. I _will _visit her. Step aside."

Straining her ears, Ildri picked out the sound of feet moving steadily across the stone floors. She sat up straighter, each sound of the footstep causing more hatred to boil within her stomach.

_This is the chance I have been awaiting._

A woman appeared before the cell. Her red hair was curled into tight bouncing bundles. She wore a long and extravagant dress. It was decorated in gems of, to Ildri, a thousand colors. Gold ordained her head in the shape of a crown, and within the crown, a massive blue sapphire jutted out. Smaller rubies and emeralds encircled the larger one - and all gems managed to sparkle, even in the dark prison world.

With a curtsy, the young woman spoke with perfect eloquence. "Hello, Ildri. I have longed to see you for so long." Her features radiated disapproval as she examined the grotesque enclosure. "I did not realize they kept you in such… conditions. I apologize greatly."

Ildri felt the familiar need for revenge. She longed to spit at Princess Penelope as she had the guard. She wanted to grab her fancy dress through the bars and shake her around.

But more than anything, Ildri wanted to be her. She wanted to wear that dress and the crown, to feel the texture of gold, to be respected.

Determination blazed inside of her chest. _I will get what she has. I will never stop trying._

When she responded, Ildri's voice was oozing with hospitality. "Oh, yes. It is a rather disgusting place at first, isn't it? I have learned to embrace this world though."

The prisoner's eyes caught those of the guard. She could see his obvious discomfort at her lie. Of course, he didn't dare say anything other than a quick plead. "Haven't you been here long enough, my princess? This is entirely against protocol -"

Holding up a gloved hand, Penelope silenced him. "I do not want to hear anything of it. Do you not see my friend, mister?" She turned her green eyes to him, demanding that the guard answer.

He nodded miserably. "I do."

"And would you want to live as Ildri does?"

"But ma'am," his tone grew whiny as the guard continued, "_I _committed no crime!"

Penelope only sighed in frustration. "I want to see an improvement on this stall." Turning to face Ildri again, the princess sighed. "And I want her cleaned up. I can't believe poor Ildri would be left in such conditions!" Ildi herself could not fathom why this loathed princess would care so much about her. _After all, she is the one who got me stuck in this cell._

Swallowing a venomous glare, the prisoner attempted to maintain friendliness. "They have been nothing but kind to me, my dear. Do not be angered." Glancing at the guard again she managed to mutter, "They are fine caretakers."

"I wish you wouldn't be so forgiving. You see your surroundings… and you accept it!" Her eyes suddenly grew thoughtful. "The old Ildri would never have done that."

Ildri stood, suddenly. Swiping her greasy hair away from her oily face, she choked out, "Please, my greatest friend. Please do leave. I can't stand seeing you! It makes me swim in my shame for what I have done. I-I don't know why I did it to you… and-and I just can't bare seeing you concerned over me. I do not deserve such treatment."

Biting her lip, Penelope glanced up and down. She pressed her index finger under one of her eyes, attempting to stop the flow of tears. "You have changed! Oh, Ildri, how I want to hug you! After I was married I wanted only to tell you of my experiences. You've always been my greatest friend. And I've always felt a need for you to be beside me again. As it always was." Closing her black eyelashes, she allowed herself to cry into her hands. "I've been so lonely without you. I wanted to visit you, I wanted to forgive you. And I did. But-but…" Her voice choked with emotion as she stumbled over her words, "I didn't think you would forgive me. I treated you rottenly - tossing you into this wreck, like a piece of garbage!"

Ildri attempted not to roll her eyes. She stared coldly at her child hood friend. _How could I ever like you? You have everything in the world and you're still miserable. You're emotions will be your downfall. _

Stepping forward, Ildri dropped her head in shame. "Forgive _me, _my dearest friend! I have been rotten. I tried to ruin your life. I don't deserve your friendship." Her skin crawled in disgust as Penelope's hands reached forward and clutched her wrists.

Emotion still imminent in her voice, the princess looked Ildri in the eye. "I don't ever long to think of those days working on the field. My life is better because of what you did. I mean, that is how the prince fell in love with me. And… I treated you rottenly. I see now how miserable it must be to be a maid." Her voice lowered drastically, "I know I shouldn't understand your position, but I really do. And I am going to get you out of here."

Victory soared through Ildri's chest. She smiled, for once realistically. "You are the greatest of friends!" Oozing warmth and affection, she murmured, "But I must beg that you do not risk troubling yourself. I cannot bare the idea of causing you more tragedy."

"Nonsense." Withdrawing from Ildri, Penelope turned her focus upon the Guard beside her. "I have business with your overseer."

As the princess and guard walked away, a large grin flourished across Ildri's face. She would soon be free.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it was really short, I know. I hope Ildri's story is coming together a bit more. I know you were all confused before. <strong>

**Miss Papillion: Oh, goodness. A lot of people were very confused on Ildri. I'm hoping this chapter helps out. She doesn't have relations with Vea, she is, however, equally the star of this story. I really hope this chapter helped out much more. Please let me know! And thank-you for the review! :D**

**Evenstar 202: Ella was Cinder'ella'. She has gone off with the prince, and this story is taking off from that point in time. So now, Vea (one of the step sisters), is now in Ella's place. Maybe I should try to make that more clear. Thanks for the review, please enjoy! :D**

**Mockingbyrd's Tune: You haven no idea how excited I was when you liked Vea's character so much. I was really hoping to make this story about the analysis of their natures and really divulge into them. So, hopefully I continue to impress you. As for Ildri, I suppose she was a bit of a fail. Everyone reviewing was pretty confused with her... and, uh, I need to fix that. She's equally the star of the story and I'm hoping this chapter gave more insight and knowledge into her. I plan to fix all of the mistakes in the last chapter after Camp NaNo. Please enjoy this chapter too! And critique all you like. I sure hope it helps me improve! Thanks again, MT!**

**pepperoni-and-poison: You say the nicest things! ;D You most definately found a typo. Hm, I should probably fix that...! I'm glad you like it! I hope I didn't introduce the whole concept in too confusing of a way. Because, with all of the confusion, I think I might have. I'm glad you picked up the Goose Girl and Cinderella thing I have going on! Thanks so much for the review! Maybe this story does have hope after all... :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Angst and Barley

**Mucho thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or read. BTW, I wrote this for Bethy. WHO DID NOT REVIEW LAST CHAPTER. Punk. :( I know it's been about five billion years since the last update (Oh, thank Iliana11 for inspiration for this update, BTW). Here's a slight review of the material.**

**Vea and Ildri were introduced in chapter one. Vea is one of the stepsisters in Cinderella, and we've taken her tale up from the point after Cinderella went off with the prince. Ildri is the villian in the Goose Girl, who was sent to prison at story's end. Ildri made the recent discovery that she could conive her way out of prison by tricking her friend (we'll pick up on that later) and now plots her escape. However, don't worry about remembering Ildri just yet. She does not make an appearance in this chapter.**

**We left Vea at a point where she had just made an incredibly important self discovery. She realized that she had been manipulated her entire life by her sister and mother. Now, she prepares her escape from them (for they are at a ball, leaving her to the Cinderella-style chores). **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Angst and Barley<p>

Vea leaned against a bale of hay, staring into the sky. It was dark and cloudy. In fact, though she tried, Vea could barely see the moon's pale glow. "It seems sort of like my entire life was." She felt almost surprised that she was talking, but as the words fell from her lips, she found that she liked the feeling. "I was lost in the clouds and never realized how people thought of me."

Closing her eyes, Vea dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. She had been sobbing like this for what felt like many hours now. And she knew that the tears would continue to fall for many more hours. It hurt to realize that the only people who actually cared about her in the world… didn't really care at all. It was all a masquerade.

"What would be the point to stop crying, anyway…?" She muttered, while feeling loneliness consume her bones, and the surrounding darkness create superstitious fears inside of her head. The more she spoke, the less her terrible fear ate away at her. Talking aloud also helped to snuff her great loneliness.

So, again, she continued speaking. "At least crying makes me feel like I'm doing something. At least…" Staring up into the dark clouds, Vea's voice came only as a small whisper, "at least it makes me feel better." Not caring, she wiped her dripping nose off on her arm. And then, without warning, started to laugh. Staring at the arm she had just used as a snot rag, she laughed harder. Tears flooded down her cheeks as the laughter bubbled from her mouth. "I'm a filthy wreck! I-I've been one since Ella left!"

After several more moments of awkwardly laughing and crying, Vea felt her head begin to ache horribly. She stopped the tears and the laughs, feeling dizzy and nauseous. Again, the girl lifted her eyes to the sky. Surprisingly, the clouds were being blown rapidly away. Within moments, in fact, the moon became completely visible. Beams of yellow light bathed the land, valiantly attempting to fight the monsters of dark away.

And in that moment, Vea realized that she had to do the same. "I have to break free of the storm clouds." Her brown eyes never left the moon as she continued in her whisper. "I have to make my own life better. I have to escape my mother and sister!"

Vea started to stand, the determination of her decision giving her a boost of energy. Of course her head was still stuffy, her nose still runny, and her body still covered in filth.

But, for once in her life, no other person's opinion mattered more than her own. For once in her life, she could have cared less whether anyone saw her in such a state.

And so, of course, someone did see her.

She had started to run towards the street, fear ebbing through her being. If her mother and sister got home, she knew that she wouldn't be able to run away. She would loose her nerve. She had to flee quickly, if she was ever to escape!

Racing faster, her lungs taking in air quickly, Vea suddenly heard the sound of a carriage behind her. At first she thought it was her mother and sister (which caused her to run faster), until a male voice spoke to her. "Miss? Miss!"

Feeling her cheeks grow hotter, Vea slowed slightly. Lowering her head awkwardly, she responded, only given such confidence to do so because of the countless hours that her mother had spent in teaching her the ways of manners.. "Umm… Yes? What do you want from me?" _I have to leave. They'll be here any moment, I am sure!_

Without turning, Vea could tell that the stranger was approaching. His horse's hooves echoed into the silent night.

"Are you alright?"

Turning around, while becoming horribly aware of her physical appearance, Vea choked out, "Oh - umm… Yeah. I'm fine. Just… fine." She peered into the carriage, hoping that she didn't know this man. _Hopefully he's just passing through, and I'll never see him again._

As she examined at him, knowing he was doing the same to her, Vea felt relief that she _had_ never met him before. His next words, however, returned her embarrassment. "Well, ma'am, I'd love to be polite, as strangers should be, but I've never been too good at that." Looking her up and down once more, he continued, "You're rather a filthy wreck. I was sure you had escaped from the mental facility when I saw you running."

Vea's cheeks turned bright red, and she focused her gaze on the ground. He made plenty of sense. Only about a mile south from her own home, there was a very large mental facility. All the same, that statement only greatened her shame and lessened her already dwindling self confidence. "Oh… well, I-I'm sorry. I just… really am in a hurry." Biting her lip, and feeling as though her tears might return, she started to back away. "I, um, must be going. Pleased to meet you - uh- yeah." She awkwardly dropped into a curtsy, her eyes still on the floor. "Good-bye." Turning, Vea started to stumble away. Self conscious, this time, she kept at a slower pace.

But of course the stranger was persistent. Within seconds, his carriage was following. "If your in such a hurry, I'm most certain I could be of assistance. Perhaps I could escort you to your destination?"

Biting her lip harder, Vea longed to say no. But, as usual, she always felt deeply pressured by others. She had to do their biding. She had to look good in their eyes. Besides, she couldn't leave this man thinking she was merely a vagabond. Perhaps, she convinced herself, accompanying him would show him otherwise. Still, she was thoroughly ashamed of having to do so - especially considering the way that she looked at the moment. Sighing, she muttered, "Fine... But please, no questions about me."

The stranger stepped down from the carriage, moved towards Vea, and helped her up. Afterwards, he grinned slightly. "I can promise nothing."

Vea settled into a comfortable position, glancing back at her home. Hoping to ignore the stranger, she decided to do a final good-bye to her home. Maybe it would give her closure. _Farewell, past life. I'm leaving you, forever. I must never allow myself to be pushed around again. This is for my own good -_

"So, what's your name?"

Turning awkwardly to the young man beside her, Vea blinked. "Huh?" She bit her lip and stared down into her lap, hoping he wouldn't repeat himself. _What am I doing? Leaving home! I don't even know this man - and he's far too friendly to be much of a gentlemen. _

Sighing, the man beside her spoke again. "Alright, considering how unfriendly you appear to be, I'll start. I'm Barley. My friends call me Bah."

Vea bit her lip, looking at him. "Well, uh… Barley, could you just take me to the village? You never even asked where I was going." Instantly, she felt nervous. _What if he's kidnapping me? He should have asked! I need to get off of this thing -_

"Don't be so nervous." Clucking to his horse to move faster, Barley laughed. "I'm not gonna' hurt you. If I was planning on stealing a young woman, I certainly wouldn't pick one that was running on a street, in the middle of the night, like a loon. But, if you must know why I didn't ask your destination, I saw you running in this direction. Nothing but the town is this way. Now, would you mind showing an ounce of politeness and tell me your name?"

Vea glared at him slightly. Because of her revelation, she had decided not to allow herself to be bossed around ever again. Both her mother and sister had taken advantage of her for so long… and now this stranger was trying to order her about too? She had to be more forceful!

She turned away from him, planning on not speaking at all. But, of course, her nature won out. "…I'm Vea."

"Now that's more like it!" Barley's laughter filled the night again. Glancing sideways at her he continued, "You seem so glum. What happened?"

This, Vea knew she couldn't say. Awkwardly, she tried to bounce the question back in the least offensive way she could. "I-I, uh, thought you wouldn't ask me questions."

Sighing, he responded, "Oh? Did you not hear what I told you after that? You must be deaf. Allow me to reiterate myself. I told you that I don't make promises. Now, do you want to answer my question or not?"

Vea stared into her lap. Her hands were clasped together tightly, and starting to grow whiter from the pressure. "C-could you please stop." _So much for being forceful. _"Please…?"

A little more kindly than before, Barley shrugged. "Alright, I'll back off." Unable to keep silence, he attempted conversation again. "Is there any particular spot in town I should be taking you to?"

Vea frowned and shrugged. "Do you know of any place asking for work?"

Nodding his head, her companion smiled at her. "I saw this shoe shop, actually. I was in town just this morning and noticed that the old shoe guy, people call 'im Crazy Hank, needed a helper. He's pretty weird, though. I think that's why most people won't work for him." Unable to give up his quest to learn more about her, Barley glanced at her again, "But… you're desperate, aren't you?"

Vea ignored his invitation to explain more about herself. She glanced up at the moon, hoping that she could do this. _I have to. I've got to stop being bossed around by them. I must be my own person. If not, I'll let it all happen again._

Within moments, the small little town houses became the enveloping scenery. None of the windows shone with candle light; the hour was a late one.

Barley drew the carriage up near a small cart that had a dingy painted sign labeled, "Shous Fur Sal."

Vea's companion laughed, "I guess Crazy Hank ain't much of a speller." He glanced at Vea, and sounded slightly concerned. "Though I doubt you could possibly wait here all night for the guy. Where'll you go? You don't have anywhere to stay, I don't suppose."

Refusing to look him in the eye, Vea muttered, "Oh, no, I'm fine. I'll be fine. Completely fine."

Barley shook his head. "You, miss, are the worst liar I have ever been able to enjoy. Unfortunately for you, I'm just going to have to wait here with you."

Vea's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no! You shouldn't do that. I'll be fine." She didn't dislike Barley. She was rather intimidated by him, though. And, besides, it was absolutely unheard of to be out alone so late at night with a young man! _Especially one that I barely know._

Barley shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "It's too late now, Vea. You made the rotten mistake of allowing me to help you back there. And I plan on seeing this job through."

Vea glared at him, knowing that the darkness would disguise her expression. She carefully scooted as far from him as the carriage would permit, and then leaned backwards. What else could she do? She certainly recognized that she couldn't get rid of the man. Besides, she hadn't been raised to survive on the streets. The idea of being alone for an entire night, without a building's protection, was mortifying. _I'll just have to put up with him. It's only one night. And then he's gone._

Watching Vea, Barley grinned boyishly. "Ever since I was a kid, if I had a guest over for the night, I just couldn't keep quiet. It's still the same. So, you may as well be willing to talk. And be warned that if I don't get adequate responses to what I say, you'll definitely be bombarded with questions about yourself. And we both know you obviously don't like that."

Vea looked out at Hank's sign. She had hoped to ignore him. But, again, found that he wouldn't allow such an idea. _I can't even think about how I'm going to ask for a job. This is highly unfair._

His voice continued, too loud to ignore. "What do you think of the two new princesses? I hear one of 'em was a maid for most of her life."

His words struck home and Vea decided that, no matter what, she would not speak to him. She turned her head away, and instantly broke her promise with a grumpy, "Good night."

But, to allow Vea some credit, those were her last words for the entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>Account Vacated: I love you. You have such inspirational reviews, haha! You are, perhaps, my only reader who appreaciates Ildri. I plan on really highlighting her story and acknowledging backstorys and whatnot throughout the work. But, as of now, you are her only fan, haha! I agree. I really have a dislike for Penelope. She's a bit... lacking in the space between her ears, haha! I'm SO sorry it took me forever to post, and sorry more for the fact that this chapter has nothing to do with Ildri. The next one is ALL reserved for her, though. Yes, I've really been trying to develope Vea's character a bunch. Hopefully it's not boring and is working well. Tell me your thoughts on Barley. He's ridonculous, no? ;) I kinda' love him. <strong>

**Captain Fantastic: Thanks for the review! Please note that I definately didn't mention POV's in this one. And... thanks for telling me that. I'm kinda' embarrassed. XP I hope you continued to enjoy Vea in this chapter. I plan on following up with a strictly Ildri one afterwards. Hope you like hers too. You sympathize for Penelope, no? :)**

**The Little Blue Fairy: Haha! Vea shan't ever get Cinderella's (in this case, Ella's) ending. Her's... won't be as pleasant (from what I know of it, as of now). However, it might be nice. Maybe. Depending on what I decide to force Vea into, mwahahahhaa! :D Ildri was in prison because (in the Goose Girl) she basically tried to become Penelope. She forced the princess into switching clotehs, and when they arrived in the new kingdom, pretended to be Penelope. Meanwhile, the real Penelope was forced to mess around with Geese. In the end, she was found out. So, Ildri is in prison for crimes against compassionate ol' Penelope. :) Hope that helps. :) **


End file.
